Pendulum
by sasuisgay
Summary: Tick tock tick tock. Everything that happened was just like a pendulum. Swing back and forth. Back and Forth. Back and forth. [Shuuen no Shiori fanfic featuring C-ta and A-ya]


**Notes:** This is my entry for ShuuenPro fanbook last year. I finished this before the 3rd novel is out. Yeah.. So...

* * *

><p>"C-ta… Stop… Please… C-taaaa….." Crimson blood was splattered all over him as he stabbed the brunette over and over again. The body in front of him was lifeless now and C-ta instantly knew he had made a grave mistake.<p>

C-ta jolted up awake from his bed, with cold sweat and labored breathing. Didn't want to waste any second, he literally jumped out of his bed and ran to switch on his computer. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw A-ya was in the middle of wearing his school uniform. "Yeah, of course that was just a nightmare. There's no way **I **kill A-ya or let him to be killed that cruelly." C-ta laughed softly as he softly touched the monitor in front of him. After he reassured himself that A-ya was indeed still alive, he too changed into his uniform and waited for A-ya to go to school before he went as well. That day was just another mundane days for them.

"—The following day, I started to feel someone's gaze on me…That's why, perhaps this has something to do with the 'Bookmark of Demise', is what I've been thinking…" As A-ya finished saying that, they unknowingly said goodbye to their mundane days. However, the only thing C-ta could care about was that A-ya could feel his gaze from the hidden cameras he installed but he wasn't worried because he knew his childhood friend would never find them.

They decided to do the 'Kokkuri-san' ritual after their failure last time. C-ta didn't actually care about the whole ritual but it was always very endearing to see his A-ya got excited at something. He didn't deny that he got a bad felling for this, like he knew something would go horribly wrong. That feeling evaporated into thin air just like that when he heard A-ya's unsure reply. Panic and disbelief rushed to his mind. Before he could think, the old cathode-ray tube television that was set up in the old school building suddenly began to light up while spouting noise. Its robotic noise announced the beginning of a game while revealing there had been a traitor among them. The noise started to announce the rules, but really, C-ta couldn't understand nor belief what he had just heard.

"It's just a really bad joke, right?" C-ta wanted to laugh but he felt absolutely terrified. Even though the room was dimly lighted, he could see how pale everybody has turned. There wasn't a single word spoken among them until somebody then suggested them to just end the day and go home. The journey home with A-ya was no better because they only shared a heavy silence among them as they walked.

Monitoring A-ya had been proofed to instantly calm his heat and this situation was no exception. "You're really just so helpless, A-ya." he chuckled. And with that, he strengthened his resolve to save A-ya because he was the only one who could save his beloved A-ya. C-ta, however, couldn't win the battle against his mental fatigue so he decided to call it up for the day. That was when he noticed an unfamiliar black book with a bookmark inserted in it. _This thing was real?!_, he thought. His heart beat stated to increase rapidly and he felt really sick. Walking was a hard job to do but trying to grab the book and shoved it into his bag was harder. That night, C-ta couldn't sleep peacefully.

The next day just shocked him more as the death of his schoolmate made him realized that **his** A-ya could have been the traitor all along. No, maybe that boy wasn't even **his** A-ya anymore. He was just an imposter, the fox who took A-ya's face and killed the A-ya he loved. He began to monitor A-ya but the other boy didn't seem to make any move. Fear started to build up as he edgily looked at his monitor or went to A-ya's house. When another noise stated to read a list of people who would die tomorrow, C-ta decided to go to his childhood friend's house to end this once and for all.

C-ta couldn't believe his ears when A-ya named the doll C-ta and couldn't believe his eyes when A-ya submerged it in the water and saw A-ya's laughing expression on the distorted water reflection. As C-ta watched in horror as 'A-ya' stabbed the rabbit doll he gave to him with a cutter knife in the stomach, he knew he had to kill this traitor in front of him, to avenge his dear A-ya. That traitor must die and oh how useless it was for hiding from him.

C-ta picked up the wet cutter the impostor had dropped earlier before he hid in the closet with a glass of salt water. The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the house. Droplets of water fell from the cutter knife, resembling blood in a way. "What a bad joke." he laughed darkly. C-ta had stood in front of the nostalgic closet where he used to play hide and seek with A-ya when in their childhood. He opened the sliding door slowly to see the traitor who had taken A-ya's appearance. "—Why are…you…?!"

It seemed that this person also took A-ya's beautiful voice. How disgusting. Anger boiled up inside him but he could also feel joy, the bloodlust_. I'll take revenge for you A-ya, I will save you,_ C-ta grimly thought. "I foound you." he hummed with a sadistic smile. He could see the scarlet moon clearly from the small window in that room. He held the cutter high and the glint from its blade just pushed him to stab the impostor with all his might. _Die die die die DIE!_, he thought.

"C-ta… Stop… Please… C-taaaa….." Crimson blood was splattered all over him as he stabbed the brunette over and over again. The body in front of him was lifeless now and C-ta instantly knew he had made a grave mistake.


End file.
